


My Choice

by hope4hosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, everything is canon up until the last Hope and Landon scene, my attempt at fixing that christmas episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4hosie/pseuds/hope4hosie
Summary: Fix it fic for the Christmas episode with a Merry Hosie ending.Like it should have been.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	My Choice

Memories of last night were playing on loop in her mind and keeping her awake. She just couldn’t make sense of it. She felt her heart break and being pieced together all at the same time. She remembered word by word what Landon said to her and every second she spent listening to him the more broken and relieved she felt.

“A person could not ask for a better partner” – Landon had said but, yet, everyone left. “You are beautiful, and special and perfect.” - and somehow, no one chose her.

But through all her inner doubts, at least she now was sure of one thing – Landon chose Hope. There was no more wondering. There was no more wondering if he left just because he couldn’t choose between her and Hope. She now knew and that was a weight lifted… For just a second.

Josie’s mind was in shambles trying to piece her emotions together as they never quite fit. She liked Landon. For a moment, she even thought it might have been love but if she loved him should she feel relieved that Landon is no longer a possibility for her?

The relief was in direct conflict to the sinking in the pit of her stomach – “You’re in love with Hope” – that’s when it happened. Something that she already knew to be true and yet, it was the one that broke her. Landon was in love with Hope. Landon was getting back together with Hope.

And she was just left broken.

* * *

“Time to rise and shine!” – A cheery Lizzie threw the curtains open to let the sun in. Only to be met with a groan that was heard below the covers – “It is a beautiful new day. No time to waste, Jo. Up, up.” – She said as she pulled the covers from Josie’s sleepy face.

"Lizzie! I barely slept, please…” – the brunette grabbed the covers and pulled right back up.

"School starts in less than an hour so, I’m just doing you a favor. Now that Dad is back to being Headmaster, I doubt he will be happy if you get a tardy on his first day back.”

Giving up the illusion that she can go back to sleep, she uncovers her face, begrudgingly - “How selfless and thoughtful of you.” – Josie said with sarcasm dripping from her tone – “Waking me up sure has nothing to do with you wanting to talk about Sebastian”

Lizzie tries to muster the surprise of her sister seeing right through her - “One doesn’t deny the other.” – another groan and an attempt to cover her eyes with her forearm is Josie’s response – “What’s got you in such a foul mood? Did you see Frodo last night?”

“Lizzie, please, not today.”

“Fine. You stay here moping and I’m going to go down to the Shire to have a talk” – With a new sprint to her step Lizzie goes to open the door.

“NO!” – she sits up straight, one hand touches the wall behind her and another points at the door, the door rips itself from Lizzie’s hand and shuts closed.

“You can’t keep me here locked up. Open the door Josie.” – blue eyes have never looked so much like fire.

“I will open it after you promise me you won’t go talk to Landon!”

“I brought him back here so he could fix what he did. Instead, after 10 minutes of being back in the school you are worse than when he left.” – Josie sighs, understanding well the overprotectiveness her sister feels.

“I know but please, I will be fine. I promise.” – Josie says with pleading eyes, but Lizzie can sense that not even her sister believes what she is saying.

“Fine. I’ll try to contain myself, but I make no promises.”

“Lizzie…”

“Fine” – she manages to say through gritted teeth – “I promise. But will you please not close yourself up in this room? Come down for breakfast with me.”

Nothing sounds worse to Josie right now. She just wants to curl up and cover herself with blankets and go back to sleep. Forget everything that has happened. For a second, she even wishes she had never brought back the memories of Hope but that was just for the second it took to feel the same sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she felt last night.

“Okay.” - she concedes – “You can go ahead. I’ll get ready and meet you there”

With a victory smile, Lizzie leaves for the cafeteria.

* * *

Josie takes a deep breath and gains courage to leave the bed. Getting ready never took her so long as she keeps dragging her feet around the room, trying to stall as much time as possible so the time she spends in the cafeteria is minimal until she must get to class but even like that, she gets ready in less than 20 minutes.

She thinks about sitting in her bed just to wait for time to pass by but then she thinks of her sister, just sitting there waiting for her and she gains the courage to leave and it’s now or never. She gets up with new found energy and opens the door without realizing the person standing there as she nearly smashes against Hope.

Sinking.

Her breath is knocked out of her and she feels like a deer caught in the head lights.

Hope is no better, but she recovers faster – “Hi.” – she says with a nervous smile playing on her lips.

“Hi!” – Josie manages to respond, even if a tad bit eager.

Hope’s smile grows in confidence with a look that Josie can’t decipher in her eyes – “Do you think we could talk?” – she says pointing at Josie’s bedroom.

Panic settles on Josie and she steps outside of her bedroom and closes the door behind her in a frantic, not noticing the smile in Hope fade. - “Yes. Of course. But I can’t right now. I really need to go.” – Josie says already walking past Hope – “Lizzie is waiting for me and I’ll be late for class if I don’t go.” – In her sprint down the hall she hears a distant and disappointed “Sure… talk to you later”

Josie had not counted on encountering Hope that soon into trying to leave her bedroom. If she was being honest, she thought Hope would want to avoid her just as much as she wanted to avoid Hope. After their talk the other night, they had finally started to mend their relationship and grow closer but now Landon is back. Landon chose Hope and they got back together. She doesn’t know where they stand anymore. She doesn’t know where she stands anymore.

Can she be friends with Hope again? She misses her and she doesn’t want a guy to get in between their friendship. Hope is far too important to her for that to be how their friendship ends. But she can’t imagine a world where she can see Hope with Landon and not feel like hiding herself in her room, bury her face on her pillow and cry.

The day goes by and Josie tries to avoid passing by places she knows it’s likely Landon and Hope are at. She had asked Lizzie to inform her if she saw Landon so she would not go there, and her sister had kept her updated. Noted, being reminded of her exes’ whereabouts is not proving to help her at all but she thinks it’s better than to risk seeing him and Hope together but even with all the warnings of where they are, she still manages to cross paths with Hope, multiple times.

Those interactions often happen with Josie and Hope locking eyes at some distance, Hope making her way to Josie and Josie pretending like she didn’t notice and disappearing in the opposite direction, leaving a hopeless Hope behind. The last time she saw Hope that day, it felt different though. Hope saw Josie first, when they held each other’s gaze, Josie expected Hope to make her way towards her again. Instead, with a defeated look, Hope departed in the opposite direction and the sinking took its place again.

* * *

At dinner, Josie had joined her dad in his office as he was trying to get caught up on the paperwork of the last couple of months.

He had been curious as to why Josie had chosen to eat dinner with him instead of her friends but Josie’s response of just wanting to eat dinner with her dad on his first day back was enough to pass by the paperwork focused Headmaster as they continued to mindlessly talk about their earliest adventure with Santa and the plans to take down the Christmas decorations that were still fully in place.

* * *

Josie was finally making her way to her room and even though her day wasn’t physically exhausting, she was ready to just bury herself in her bed and let sleep take hold of her. She opens the door to her room noticing that Lizzie was nowhere in sight. Probably, still spending time with Sebastian. The next thing she notices is the little note that had been slipped under her door with her name written on it.

She takes hold of it and immediately recognizes the handwriting. Sinking and sinking. She needs that feeling to stop every time she thinks of Hope.

She sits on her bed, she turns the note around to read it.

_“Dear Josie, I know you don’t want to talk to me, and I respect that. If you don’t even want to read this, then throw it away and I will understand. But I just had to know that at least I had tried one last time even if I don’t succeed._

_I wanted to have done this in person, but here it goes._

_When I came back from Malivore, I thought the hardest thing would be to face Landon, the boy I loved, not remembering me. I thought there would be no harsher punishment. When I found out Landon and you were together. My view rearranged. Suddenly, nothing was worse than seeing he had found someone else to love. Or so I thought…_

_In reality, nothing was worse than seeing my best friend think of me as an enemy._

_You mean more to me than you realize. You mean more to me than even I realized._

_I can’t imagine a world without you in my life. You understand me. The best and the worst, you saw me with the bad and the ugly and still you were there for me. Over and over. You’re my partner in crime._

_I miss you._

_I want us back. And most of all, I wish you want that too._

_There is more I want to say but I’m scared it will scare you off even more._

_If you got this far into the note than maybe there is still hope yet. I won’t force you to talk to me again. When and if you ever feel like you want to talk to me. I’ll be here. Waiting._

_Love,_

_Hope”_

Josie’s throat was closing on itself as tears fell freely down her face but holding back a sob. Her chest was hurting. She knew she needed to breathe to let her body relax but it wasn’t complying and all she could do was let herself cry as she held onto the letter and let herself fall asleep from exhaustion hoping tomorrow will bring her answers that she couldn’t find today.

* * *

Josie woke up the next morning feeling the exhaustion from the previous night’s tears. She could feel her eyes and lips still puffy but unlike the previous day, she felt like she had a reason to get out of bed.

It was Saturday, so thankfully there was no class and almost everyone was still in bed asleep. She knew that Hope would be the exception. She didn’t even know if Hope slept at all. The girl was always awake when everyone went to sleep and always awake when everyone woke up. So, she had no qualms about going straight to Hope’s room hoping the girl was still there.

As she knocked on the door, no one answered. That’s when the first bad thought came. She might be with Landon. This time though, that wasn’t enough to stop her. She needed to talk to Hope.

She made her way to the Cafeteria, but only a handful of people were there eating breakfast. She decided to try the library next and looking through the few rooms she would find on her way.

As she opened the door to the library, she saw no one. Only scattered books but then in the midst of a pile of books she saw something.

“Hope?” – she asked as she stepped closer and with a quick startled yelp, the pile of books came crashing down as Hope took her feet off the table in a rush not realizing that it had been Josie that had been approaching her.

“Josie?” – the older girl stood up – “Hi” – she gave her a nervous smile.

“I read your note” – Josie said with a matching smile – “I don’t think there is anything you can say that will scare me off.”

“I hope so.” – Hope murmurs more to herself.

As an awkward silence settles in, Josie doesn’t quite know what she wanted to talk about with Hope. She just knew she had to see her but as the silence stretches, the last thing she wanted to say just blurts out of her mouth.

“Where’s Landon?”

Hope flinches almost as if she were in pain - “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t talked to him since he came back.”

“But… he chose you.” – the confusion was evident.

“He did.” – Josie saw the conflict passing through Hope’s eyes wondering if she should say something, but Hope continues – “But I didn’t choose him.”

Josie was still trying to process everything when Hope stepped closer to her – “When he first left, I didn’t quite understand what I was feeling. I should have felt broken but when I looked at you right in front of me, all thought of Landon was forgotten.” – Hope took hold of Josie’s right hand – “You held my hand and you said _“He made his choice. We can make our own”_ and that’s when I first realized. If I could make a choice. My choice wouldn’t be Landon.”

Josie didn’t believe what she was hearing. She looked at Hope in search of confirmation of what she thought Hope was saying. The fluttering in her heart hadn’t stopped since Hope stepped closer to her. The sinking at the pit of her stomach had vanished and had been replaced with a rumbling and maybe… maybe...

“I choose you, Josie.” – She can’t help but let a tear escape. Hope brings up her right hand to caress the tear away and that’s all incentive Josie needs to bring Hope closer and kiss her. A kiss that had been in the making for years.

And this was it. She had found her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my little fix-it fic. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
